Kung fu
Kung Fu ( : 功夫; : gōngfu) is a and philosophy that was created by Grand Master Oogway in the world of Kung Fu Panda. History Beginnings , the creator of Kung Fu]] The art of Kung Fu was invented hundreds of years ago by Grand Master Oogway when he came to after having traveled around the world. Upon finding his home in the Valley of Peace, the wise tortoise created Kung Fu as a form of self-defense and a means to protect the soft and weak from oppression. It was at the Pool of Sacred Tears in the Wu Dan Mountains that Oogway discovered the full understanding of this new martial art, and "unraveled the mysteries of harmony and focus". Over the years, Oogway taught this to others, and the practice of Kung Fu spread across China, with a number of that developed over the centuries. In Kung Fu Panda Coming soon! In Kung Fu Panda 2 's cannon]] The art and use of Kung Fu was at risk of being abolished by Lord Shen of the royal Peacocks family. With the aid of a large army following, Shen meant to make Kung Fu obsolete by using his powerful invention: cannons, inspired by the gunpowder-based trademark of his family's fireworks, and with no one to stop him, he planned to take over all of China. Master Thundering Rhino was presumably the first Kung Fu warrior to be defeated by Shen, dying after his confrontation with him, which was followed by the disheartened surrender of Masters Storming Ox and Croc. Master Po (the Dragon Warrior) and the Furious Five tried to put an end to this threat, and Po himself was gravely injured when he first felt the impact of the weapon, but he eventually found a way to deal with the force, not by attacking, but by achieving "inner peace". The panda was later able to withstand the blasts and re-direct the cannonballs, hurling them back at Shen and his followers, which eventually resulted in the destruction of the main weapon and the insured preservation of Kung Fu. Styles and Techniques and the Furious Five representing a variety of Kung Fu Styles in Kung Fu Panda 2]] Fighting styles of Kung Fu are often classified according to common traits, identified as "families", "sects", or "schools" of martial arts. In the world of Kung Fu Panda, such traits involve animal styles fitting for a variety of species, such as Tortoise style, Tiger style, Crane style, Rabbit style, Viper style, Mantis style, etc. Known ways for fighting often involve striking, blocking, kicking, jumping, and throwing, though the use of weaponry and natural defenses such as fangs and claws can also be used. It is also likely that past masters, legends, and differing philosophies have inspired training methods and exercises. stopping Tai Lung with a -blocking nerve attack in Kung Fu Panda]] Master Oogway, for example, focused on a calm, self-defensive form of Kung Fu, meditating and practicing , while Master Shifu and the Furious Five show more focus on physical combat and prowess. Po, in contrast, uses his pudgy, unorthodox shape to an advantage when fighting. Famous techniques include the Wuxi Finger Hold and nerve attacks, and known techniques used by Po and the Furious Five include the "Tahlia Leap", "Pinwheel Attack", and "Stars of Destiny". In Kung Fu Panda 2, others include "Double Death Strike", "Feet of Fury", and "Wings of Justice". In the series Legends of Awesomeness, a technique known as the Fluttering Finger Mindslip was used by Po. Levels/Ranking Students of Kung Fu can begin as children (as shown by Tigress, Tai Lung, and Viper), or at an older age (such as Po and Crane). It is assumed that becoming a master of Kung Fu can take many years of toil, training, and dedication. Po, however, was able to earn the title of a master by displaying great heroism and achieving an impressive victory. teaching an "Introduction to Kung Fu" class]] It is assumed that the Dragon Warrior is a considerably high and honorable ranking, as it is said to be a legendary warrior with "limitless power", and Po, being the Dragon Warrior, has shown to become something of a celebrity in the Valley of Peace. Another high rank is that of a Grand Master, or "spiritual leader". These seem to be the oldest and wisest of Kung Fu masters, often guiding and teaching younger warriors. Oogway and Shifu are examples of this rank. Legends , the Furious Five, and Masters Shifu, Storming Ox, and Croc]] As the creator or Kung Fu, Oogway was likely regarded as the greatest Kung Fu Master, and respected by many for his knowledge and skill. Along with establishing Kung Fu, he also created the legend of the Dragon Warrior, and made the Dragon Scroll to symbolize the choosing of a warrior who would be able to do remarkable feats. Many other figures are known throughout China as well, including the members of the Furious Five, Master Shifu, Master Flying Rhino, the Viper Clan, and others. There is also a Kung Fu Council made up of the skilled Masters of Gongmen City. Battles between Po and Tai Lung]] Many battles are known, showcasing the triumphs and defeats of many warriors in combat. Famous conflicts include the battles of the Valley of Peace, Chorh-Gom Prison, the Thread of Hope, Weeping River, and the Battle of Gongmen City. Philosophy An important part of Kung Fu is internal strength and wisdom, such as shown in Secrets of the Furious Five, where Po shared stories about the learning of patience, courage, confidence, discipline, and compassion to a Kung Fu class of rowdy children. As he explained, the secret to Kung Fu was not about fighting, but about "excellence of self". catching a droplet of water in a state of "inner peace"]] Another integral concept of Kung Fu is the state of "inner peace", where one is content with themselves after having worked through their own internal journey. In the second film, Shifu described that inner peace allowed him to feel the "flow of the universe", and could be achieved with many long years of meditation and seclusion without food or water, or through one's own pain and suffering. This state of peace seems to allow a person to do extraordinary tasks with ease by performing simple, flowing gestures that resemble . Locations and Shifu at the Birthplace of Kung Fu]] The Pool of Sacred Tears, located in the Wu Dan Mountains, is noted to be the Birthplace of Kung Fu, where it was created by Master Oogway. Located near the mountains is the Jade Palace, which was made as a monument to Oogway by grateful citizens, and is a place where many students have lived and trained, including Po, the Furious Five, and Tai Lung. Inside the palace is the Hall of Warriors. which keeps many Kung Fu artifacts and weapons that once belonged to past Masters. The Furious Five did much of their training in the Training Hall, with dangerous obstacles and mechanisms helping to hone their skills; these included the Adversary, the Seven-Talon Rings, and the Field of Fiery Death. practicing in the Training Hall]] It is assumed Master Crane also trained under similar settings at the Lee Da Kung Fu Academy. Another known location is Gongmen City, where the members of the Kung Fu Council reside. Other than the Jade Palace, it is known that there are twenty-nine schools of Kung Fu. Trivia *In its original Chinese meaning, "kung fu" could refer to any skill, not necessarily . Gōngfu (功夫) is a compound of two words, combining 功 (gōng) meaning "achievement" or "merit", and 夫 (fū) which translates into "man", so that a literal rendering would be "human achievement". Its connotation is that of an accomplishment arrived at by great effort. References Category:Terms